


The Whitelighter

by Snazzy_9



Category: Bamon - Fandom, Bonenzo - Fandom, Charmed, Vampire Diaries
Genre: Charmed and vampire diaries crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzy_9/pseuds/Snazzy_9
Summary: Bonnie goes all around Africa looking for a way to bring back Enzo. When she does, there is something different about him...





	The Whitelighter

Hi all!!! I know most of us didn't get much closure through the ending of TVD for bonenzo but this is my way of dealing with the loss of Enzo. So enjoy and please leave a review. Mwah.

Bonnie knocked on the door but her knocks went unanswered. She felt uncomfortable in the eerily night. She was once again lead to a dodgy area waiting for a witch of some sort to help her bring Enzo back. She had traveled across Africa from the valleys of Nairobi, Kenya to the villages of South Africa finding various witches and wizards. The door finally opened up to an old man who took one look at her before saying "Come in child" and opened it wider.

She walked in and was immediately hit with the smell of smoke. The room contained minimal furniture with various candles and what could be vases and containers covering the tables that were there. Her eyes paused at the sight of a cow's head 'maybe this was a bad idea' she thought. "There are no such thing as bad ideas child. Just adventurous ones" he smiled "take a seat" he gestured to the mat on the floor by the fire. A little startled she took a seat, surely he didn't read my mind, he most likely read her face. She was always so transparent. Once he too had taken a seat he spoke.

"So what can I do for you".

She fidgeted nervously, "Someone I love recently past away..."

"Ah! You wish to speak to a long lost parent? Sibling? lover?" I blushed, giving me a knowing look he said "A lover it is then, okay let us begin"

"No no no, actually. I want to bring him back." His smile dropped from his face and he began to stare her down."you see he's not on the other side or hell or heaven. He's in a prison world I created when he died."

"The one where malakai is in?" he asked.

"How do you know about Kai?"

"Word gets out in the witch world" he said with a stern face.

She refrained from telling him about his death and ultimate death. That was a story for another time.

"No, it's a different one. I created it." He rose an eyebrow.

"That would have required a lot of power. You expect a scrawny witch to be able to do so"

"Yes" He lifted an eyebrow and studied her.

"So he is a supernatural being?"

"Yes, a vampire" he scoffed.

"And you want me to bring back such a beast?" He regarded her. Her eyes met the floor. "Yes, please"

"Okay!" His smile returned.

"What? Just like that?"

"Yup, no problem. If there is one thing I cannot do, it is to come between true love and he is in this prison world this means he is not all that dead. Just living in another dimension so to speak. We can bring him back no problem. I just need your blood, his blood and something special to him."

"Have all three" she pulled out a necklace and detached the vile of blood. He pulled out a knife and cut the palm of her hand. The shaman stirred the blood together with feathers of an unnamed bird. Bonnie sat cringing but enduring the process. The shaman slowly poured the concoction over her head, laid his hands on her and began to chant. The liquid was lukewarm, sticky and smelt awful. However this wasn't as bad as the other ceremonies she's been through. All of them yielding no results.

There weren't exactly a lot of people lining up to do this. Much less for free. He continued to chant louder and then he stopped. "It is done" he said. "What do you mean it's done" "Bonnie" she knew that voice all too well. She turned and saw her love right before her. "Enzo!!!" She got up and ran into his arms they shared a kiss and he placed a hand his cheek and the broke apart just to look into each other's eyes. "You're really here"

"In the flesh luv" they shared a long kiss before she said "I told you I wouldn't leave you"

"And right you were Bonnie Benette" he picked her up and spun them around. He took one look at the hut and said "Now what do you say we get out of here?"

"Of course" turning to the shaman she said "thank you, thank you so much" he smiled at her and said "Just live, live a long life with your love. That is all the repayment I ask of you now". Enzo held onto her hand and lead her out of the hut.

Once they reached the hotel they practically ran to their suite. Bonnie struggled to open the door as she was being distracted by Enzo's kisses.

"Enzo you've got to give me a moment to open this stupid door" she giggled.

"Three months is more than a moment luv" he said as he dragged his lips down her neck "so I'll take you in this hallway if I have to. It's been too long". She shivered at the thought. Finally getting the key card to work he shoved open the door, pushed her inside and closed the door behind him.

///

Once they reached the hotel They practically ran to their suite. Bonnie struggled to open the door as she was being distracted by Enzo's kisses. "Enzo you've got to give me a moment to open this stupid door" she giggled. "Three months is more than a moment my luv" he said as he dragged his lips down her neck "so I'll take you in this hallway if I have to". She shivered at the thought. Finally getting the key card to work, he shoved open the door, pushed her into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Bonnie, unceremoniously, began undressing. He followed suit, kicking off his shoes and lifting the shirt over his head. She laughingly threw her bra at him. He fell over trying to catch it while pulling his leg out of his pants at the same time. She tackled him while he was down, her breasts smashing into his chest. He stopped undressing as their lips merged and passion took over.

Enzo rolled Bonnie on her back and smothered her neck with kisses as he inched his way down to her breasts. He moved quickly, since she seemed to be in a hurry. His lips found the top of her left breast and he tickled his way down her flesh with his tongue. Her nipples were taut and her happy moans encouraged him. Enzo circled the left nipple with his tongue, then encircled it with his lips. He got a giggle from Bonnie so he sucked it in a bit more and attacked it with his tongue. She laughed and tried to push his head away. Someone was ticklish.

He lifted his head with a proud smile. Bonnie, laughing, was pushing her skirt down her legs. Enzo lifted to his knees, his pants still half on, and helped her. He separated her skirt from her legs and tossed it aside. She had her panties half way off and he helped with them also. She lay naked before me, smiling in the candlelight.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he complimented as he drank in Bonnie. He ran his hands slowly up her thighs and bent down to kiss her belly. She spread her legs around him and gently pushed his head lower. Her hands weren't hesitant, her need evident. He lay down between her legs and let her guide his head to their apex. His nose was met with a wonderful musky scent as his lips brushed against her moistness. He kissed her there, at the top of her nether lips, where her bud protruded beyond its hood.

"Yes," Bonnie moaned. Her hands left his head and she spread her legs farther apart. Her movements slowed for the first time since we had left the car. He dropped lower and ran his tongue along her opening, barely parting her lips. He felt her shudder and heard a deep intake of breath. He repeated, exploring deeper, tasting her oily sweetness. She was wetter than he had expected, her desire had driven her haste. He brought his tongue to her clit and lightly teased it. He was rewarded with more moans and an arching back.

He brought his hand between Bonnie's legs and gently coaxed a finger, then two, inside. He used slow motions, guided by the moans and shudders they caused. There was no resistance to the invasion so he went deeper, caressing the inside of her channel. Enzo returned his attention to her bud, licking teasingly as he slowly moved his fingers in and out. He continued until he felt her open more and her pelvis push back. Her breathing was becoming erratic and he knew more pressure was desired.

Enzo's tongue dragged hard and quickly across Bonnie's fully-exposed button as his fingers massaged the inside of her opening. Her legs lifted her pelvis and her hands returned to his head. He continued the attention on her clit and his fingers tried to meet it from inside.

Bonnie's thighs tightened and she emitted a deep, low moan as she pushed my head harder against her pussy. He felt a shiver run through her and then her pelvis lifted even higher as her whole body shook. Tremors racked her body in time with his tongue and Bonnie yelled out. He continued his assault until she gently guided his head away and her hips relaxed with a loud gasp.

"Ooh," Bonnie sighed. He looked up to see her smiling in the light, all her intensity sated away. She guided him along her body and kissed him deeply, ignoring where his face had just been. He was rolled to his side and Bonnie sat up to finish removing his pants and boxers. She lay down, softly massaging his erection.

"I love you so much," Bonnie said without warning, her smile trying to make light of the statement. Her hand was caressing, but not urging. He was responding with small tremors anyway. "I love you more than anything, being on that side of the world, being able to watch you live your life without me. It was almost unbearable" she must have seen the trauma in his face.

Her smile disappeared and she kissed him deeply as she rolled him on his back. "It's okay," she said softly as she mounted him. His momentary sadness melted away as he disappeared inside her. Her warmth filled him and his eyes watered as I realized just how much he loved her. She leaned down, moving her hips slowly, "It's okay," she whispered again. He pulled her close so she couldn't see his tears and he trembled beneath her. The rocked harder and faster as time went by. He climaxed in a slow mixture of pain and passion. Bonnie held him inside her as he spent himself.

///

"Wow" Bonnie said breathlessly. "That was better than I had imagined"

"It's good to know that I rocked your world love" he gave her a peck and she smiled against his lips. "I hope you enjoyed your welcome back party" "more than anything" he starred into her eyes. She started back at him with a worried look on her face. "What is it" he asked. Bonnie sat up straight and said "What about the blood lust, the last time we brought someone back from the dead they couldn't stop chomping on anything that moved."

Enzo got up out of bed saying "I don't feel any blood lust yet so I don't think it's something we should worry about now. All that should be on your mind, is us having another go."

Bonnie blushed "this'll be the 5th time today" "we have a lot of time to make up for luv" he wrestled her back into the bed kissing her exposed skin. She moaned at his movements and threw her head back. Her eyes stilled on the alarm clock on the night stand. She focused her eyes on it and realised the time. 9:45. "Enzo stop"

"hmm?"

"Stop, we have to go. Breakfast is ending."

"We'll order room service then" he groaned.

"I'm not paying extra, I'm still traveling on a budget" she pushed him off her and began to get dressed. He rolled his eyes and did the same she opened the curtains to let some light in after the were ready and left the room hand in hand.

///

"A fruit bowl"

"Yup"

"You gave up sex with me for a fruit bowl"

"Shh! Don't be so loud. We can have sex whenever we want. A fruit bowl is both seasonal and restricted to breakfast time."

"You know I could have just compelled the staff to bring a fruit bowl"

"I know" she said while eating a grape "but I'd rather not."

He frowned at the bowl and raised an eyebrow. "Make sure you eat enough pineapple for what I have planned for later"

"Enzo!"

"Just saying luv" he gave her a naughty smiled at her blushing face.

"Enzo, where is your ring?"

"Huh?"

"Your daylight ring" she took ahold of his hand and surely enough it wasn't there.

"Do you think the Shaman took it?"

"I don't know"

"How are you outside in the sun without it?"

"I don't know. Unless... I'm not a vampire anymore..."

"No bloodlust and no daylight ring needed... oh my gosh Enzo"

They jumped into each other's arms. Bonnie was squealing and Enzo was laughing uncontrollably while whirling them around. Other customers just watched their celebration awkwardly but they didn't care. He was human.

"I love you so much" he said

"I love you too, we can finally have everything we ever wanted" she was crying now, happy tears of course. Enzo whipped her tears away and starred into her eyes saying

"We now get the chance to grow old together, have children and get normal sub-par jobs" she laughed at the thought. "Marry me"

"What?"

"Bonnie Benette, marry me. Be my wife and have me be your husband. I want to spend the rest of my forever with you and only you"

She stood still "Are you sure?" She asked incredulously.

It was his turn to chuckle.

"Do you not know me, Bonnie Benette, when I say something I mean it. So tell me, do you want to marry me" he smiled.

"Yes! Yes of course I do!" She leaped into his arms and they heard their audience clapping which just put the icing on the cake.

" I have an idea fiancé" she said

"And what might that be fiancé"

She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Let's get the next plan back to Mystic falls and make this official"

"Wow, that was quick"

"I'm efficient"

"I'm on board."

They went back to their room and he watched as she packed her bags. "Where would we go for our honeymoon, we've already been to Paris and you've been all over Africa"

"Yes and I can't wait to get on the first plane out of South Africa"

"Why? South Africa is the nicest African country you've been to so far.

"I know but it's not home" she zipped up her bag and Enzo grabbed it and lead her to the reception desk.

"Hi, we're here to checkout"

"Okay Ma'am, just give us a moment" said the receptionist. They waited a while before them coming back and saying "I'm sorry ma'am we're busy with another client can I ask that you wait a little longer."

"Actually we don't have the time to do that because we have a flight we need to catch" Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're busy right now"

"I'll handle this luv"

"Enzo wait..." it was too late.

"You will attend to my fiancé and check us out of here as well as organise a carpool for us on the house. Will you do that?"

"I will do that"

"Good girl" he smiled. He looked back at Bonnie who was staring at him. "What? She was being rude"

"Never mind that, how did you compel her if you aren't a vampire." It then struck him,

"I don't know" he dragged his hands through his hair "Shit this is getting more complicated by the minute"

"Enzo we need to go back to the Shaman now and find out what's going on"

"Let's go" he held her hand and as the left the building they... disappeared. Into thin air.

What's happening to Enzo? Is it too soon to call their happily ever after? Stay tuned and please review because I need more ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys don't forget to leave a comment


End file.
